Although applicable in principal to any system that measures data in electronic devices, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices.
Networked or communicated electronic devices are used in an increasing number of applications. A plurality of these electronic devices use wireless data communication mechanisms to receive or transmit data. Such data can e.g. comprise sensor data that is sensed by the device and is transmitted to a central server. The data can also comprise control commands that are provided from a server to an electronic device, like e.g. an actor with a motor or the like.
Electronic devices that communicate via wireless or wired data networks must conform to legal regulations and standard requirements. To ensure the conformance of the electronic devices with all requirements the manufacturers of the electronic devices must thoroughly test the devices e.g. during development or production of the electronic devices. The testing of networked electronic devices is a complex and time-consuming task.
Against this background, there is the need for a simplified testing of electronic devices.